1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the oxidation of straight-chain, branched-chain or cyclic alkanes of 1-20 carbon atoms and benzene derivatives. The alcohols and ketones obtained by the oxidation of these alkanes and benzene derivatives are compounds which are important as basic starting materials in the production of various chemical products, including resins, such as nylon and polyesters, pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, perfumes, dyes, etc.
2. Related Prior Art
For effective utilization of alkanes and benzene derivatives which occur naturally in abundance, the development of an efficient process for producing alcohols and ketones by direct oxidation of these alkanes and benzene derivatives is eagerly awaited.
However, unactivated alkanes, which have no active functional group, can be oxidized very difficultly. Although many researches have been reported on this subject, their results are not yet fully satisfactory for reasons of, for example, severe reaction conditions [Chem. Process Eng. (London), 1969, 50(6), 63] and complicated post-treatment steps required (J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, 1986, 947).